WINDOW SHOPPING
by Mitts
Summary: What would you see, if you were to take a casual stroll around the neighbourhood? Cloud will tell you..........Do not read if you are a prude!


WINDOW SHOPPING

A present for Stephy, to say well done for all the hard work she has done in college...

--

WINDOW SHOPPING.

Ah it's good to get out for a breath of fresh air. Being cooped up for hours on end isn't healthy. It rots the bones and decays the mind. There's nothing like a nice stroll around the neighbourhood at the end of a hard working day to relax your spirit and settle your soul.

I love coming out at twilight. The stars are just beginning to shine, the soft light of the moon just touching the Earth. In my blacks, I blend in well with the shadows, and the matching dark balaclava that I wear over my head, covering up my blond hair, makes me almost invisible.

My well walked route takes me past the old pilots house. Well, not so old, I guess. But compared to my age...he's old. The house, like its owner, is dusty and a bit neglected. As always, I look into the un-curtained, lighted windows of his home. He's in the downstairs bathroom tonight, combing his thinning hair in front of a mirror, humming to himself. It looks like he's smiling, though it's hard to tell, he could just be squinting because of the permanent lighted cigarette he keeps in his mouth. The windows are a little steamed up and misty, he's taken a shower, and I also notice he has one of his better tatty shirts on. I wonder who the 'lucky' girl is, as I continue on my way.

Stepping carefully over some rather large shrubbery, I find myself in the back yard of the little ninja. All the lights in the downstairs of her house are turned off, but there is a small lamp burning up in the bedroom. Carefully, silently, I climb a tree, my feet and hands knowing off by heart where to place themselves, and I sit myself comfortably on a sturdy branch and peer inside her bedroom. The short haired girl is reclining back upon her bed, a sexy little short legged pyjama set on, her small tits accentuated by her distended nipples. She's excited about something. The bedroom door opens, and the 'something' walks in. Yuffie rubs her thighs together, and her hand reaches out in greeting. The big hulking dark skinned man smiles down at her, before crossing the room and raising his gun arm, lowering down the blinds.

I shimmy back down the tree and continue on my way.

The next home I pass is not so large as the previous two. Its just built on one level, and is rather narrow. There are no lights on here, but I know the occupant is in there. Red is always at home. He has nowhere else to go. Knowing him, he'll be curled up at the farthest end of the dwelling, his nose stuck up his behind, snoring loudly. I creep up to check, making sure my soft soled shoes don't make any noise, Red has excellent hearing. Tonight, I am in for a surprise as I stare in through the glassless window of his wooden home, for Red doesn't have his nose tucked up his butt. Instead, he has his face buried in his groin, his long pick tongue licking with ecstasy his long, pink cock. I stare, mesmerized, amazed at the length and girth of the thing, as he slobbers over it, his mouth sliding around and up and down, stopping sometimes to turn his attention to his hanging balls, almost seeming to chew on them happily. I have a bulge in my pants as I steal away.

Approaching the next house on my travels, the sound of girlish giggling through the opened upstairs windows alert me to the fact that Tifa is already, 'entertaining'. I eagerly hasten up the drainpipe outside the building, clinging onto the wall and pulling myself safely over onto the balcony outside the bedroom window. I keep my back pressed to the brickwork, and sneak a peek through the open French doors that lead into Tifa's bedroom. It is softly lit by dozens of small candles, which are positioned everywhere around the room...on top of her dresser, on the floor, lined along her book shelves. It makes the hair of the naked man tied to her four poster bed appear even redder. Tifa, nude, is straddled across Reno's waist, still giggling as she ties a blindfold around his eyes. Her back is to me, and I can't see her massive boobs, until she gets up off the bed and tiptoes across the room to open the door to her wardrobe. Reno calls to her, telling her to get back on, thrusting his hips up at the empty air, his hard cock stabbing at nothing. Another giggle from Tifa, and a gasp from me, as Vincent steps out from her wardrobe, putting a finger to his lips to shush her as she begins to laugh harder and louder. I have to clap a hand over my own mouth. Vincent too is as naked as the others. He walks over to the bed, and without saying a word, he straddles the red heads hips, positioning himself over the Turks extended cock. Tifa has fallen to the floor on her knees, one hand holding her stomach, the other pushed into her mouth to stop the belly laugh from issuing past her lips. I watch her huge breasts juggle up and down for a moment, before the contented sigh of Reno draws my eyes back, and I see him pumping and humping Vincent's ass, calling out Tifa's name as he does so. Vincent has his head thrown back, pinching at his own nipples as he gets fucked.

I can hardly walk, as I carry on to the next house on my journey, the wet patch in the front of my trousers becoming uncomfortable.

Lifting my legs high to clamber over the low white picket fence, I'm mindful where I put my feet, not wanting to trample the beautiful flowers, or leave my tell-tell footprints in the soft soil. The lush green lawn, like the interior of the house, is immaculate, cut just so high, bouncy and springy. Aerith, beautiful Aerith, is sat upon her sofa, her thin legs curled beneath her, her big eyes watching the flickering tv screen. It is the only light in the room, and its iridescent glow gives the brunette haired girl a halo of brightness around her head. Normally in her chaste white nightie this time of evening, tonight she's still dressed, and her gaze keeps switching from the movie that's on, to the door. She's expecting someone. She looks impatiently at her watch. Then at the clock on the wall. Then at her watch once again, before finally jumping up and quickly running to the door. She opens it with a flourishing welcome, and to my amazement, I see Cid standing there, a blush on his face, a bunch of her flowers that I've just so carefully stepped over, in his hands. He has a sheepish grin on his face as he offers his 'gift' out to her. Smiling brightly at him, she accepts them, and turns to go into the kitchen, to place the buds in a vase. I watch as the airman's grin turns into a leer, his smoke addled eyes lusting after the girls hip wiggling figure. You'll be lucky, old man, I think to myself as Aerith returns to the room, placing the blooms on top of the mantelpiece. Aerith would never think of him in that way. She would never think of _any _man in that way. With the vase safely deposited, Cid becomes daring, and steps behind her, his large, hairy hands closing around her tiny waist, drawing her back to him. I watch, as she turns in his arms, expecting to see her raise her hand to strike his face. Instead, she raises both arms, and stands on tiptoe as he leans down to her, and they kiss, a soft, tender kiss.

My mind is a mess as I begin walking again, thinking of a soft tender, innocent Aerith writhing beneath the pilots large, hard frame as he pinned her to the floor, her lily white legs thrown over his shoulders as he pounded away at her for all he was worth. You'd think for a man on over five packets of cigs a day, that he'd get puffed, but I must have been watching for over ten minutes, and he didn't stop for a breath once!

The last house that I pass by is mainly all built of glass. Floor to ceiling high, tinted glass. The owner hates the glare of the sun, and during the daytime, these windows are not see-through. But, during the night, like now, when Sephiroth puts his lamps on, the windows become transparent again, and I can watch him to my hearts content. On my belly, I crawl under the surveillance laser lines that the man has guarding his home. I know where each and every one is. I should do, I've studied this territory long enough. The general isn't in his study tonight, the light being on in there a decoy. Standing up, now safe away from any sensors, I brush myself off before heading towards the back of the house, still careful not to alert the occupant to my presence. I find the man is in his private gym, working out, stark naked and with a sheen of sweat covering his body, as he stands before a mirror in the room, lifting weights. His long silver hair is tied behind him, and I gaze in awe at the muscles that ripple across his shoulders and his back, staring with longing at his arms as his strong biceps and triceps bulge as he lifts the heavy dumb bells with apparent ease. Gazing at his face as it is reflected to me through the mirror, I become aware that he is also staring into the mirror, and straight into my eyes, a sardonic smile playing on his face. He knows I'm here. He turns now to the window, lowering the weights to the floor, and beckons at me with a hooked finger. I shake my head. He moves towards the window, flinging it open wide.

"Cloud...get the fuck in here you little perv," he orders.

I scramble in through the open aperture, catching my clothing on the latch and falling, into his outstretched arms. I don't fight him. I just stay there, looking up at him through the slit in my woollen face mask, breathing hard.

"Why is it you can never just come home from work and walk in through the front door?" Seph asks me. I giggle. "And..." he continues, his fingers groping my obvious arousal. "...how come you're always this hard, and excited? Do I get you going that much?"

My answer is lost in his mouth, as he claims my lips and starts to strip me off, leading the way to the shower as he remains clamped to my face. The last item to be discarded is my hood, as he is loathe to break the kiss. But its off within seconds, and I'm back in his arms being eaten alive again, warm water from the shower head cascading down over our hot skin. And as he forcefully spins me around to brace myself against the tiled shower wall, and takes his place behind me, ready to push into me, my mind goes back to think about the things I have witnessed on my way home this evening, and I ponder on what I will see tomorrow evening. And with thoughts of what our neighbours were up to, I eagerly pushed myself back onto my lovers hardness...


End file.
